Old Freedonia
The Freedonian Federation, more commonly known as Freedonia or Old Freedonia, is a country in North America. Old Freedonia, a federal republic, is a long time member of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Old Freedonia was founded on 03-20-2006, applied to the Global Alliance on 03-22-2006, and was accepted 04-16-2006. Old Freedonia has fought in the Great War and the Third Great War, facing severe casualties and even the destruction of Huxley during the latter, prompting the relocation of the capital. Old Freedonia is a democratic presidential federal republic, made up of 32 States, which, in certain spheres, act independently of the federation. Old Freedonia's historical periods include a fascist state, a democratic republic, a constitutional monarchy, and a federal republic, respectfully. Originally organized as a lone city of European refugees under Abraham Z. Firefly, Old Freedonia took on a new role in the North American region under Otis B. Driftwood. Driftwood's fascist policies and large military conquered much of the North-Eastern territories, making Old Freedonia a city-state. The peoples of Old Freedonia unified under Rufus T. Firefly amidst the Sylvanian Conflict. After the Third Great War, the Freedonian Congress began a system of reforms, aptly named the Pax Freedonia Accords, to revolutionize the Freedonian political, military, financial, and civilian affairs. Due to the new reforms, society and culture in Old Freedonia is changing significantly. Old Freedonian culture, which could once trace its cultural history to regions like Central Europe, the British Islands, and Western Europe, is now beginning to take in more global culture (for instance, Middle Eastern culture is becoming popular in the Western states of Freedonia). Despite this, the nation's actual history can be traced to the Balkan peninsula. Old Freedonia was destroyed after a period of negligence by Rufus T. Firefly. Despite his intentions to recreate his nation, he forgot and abandoned his people for a long period of time - abandoning this realm and his ties to it (perhaps for a galaxy less complicated). Effectively separated from Planet Bob, Rufus Firefly is no longer apart of this world. A new leader, ready to bring the Freedonians into a new era has reformed Freedonia. Julius Marx, attempting to distinguish this Freedonia from Firefly's, has signed up to join the New Sith Order. Government and Politics Government The Freedonian Federation is a federal republic made up of 29 states. The capital, Libertatia, and the three major cities Darwin, previously known as Lennon, Huxley, former capital, Port Royal, the newest state, and Tortuga, previously known as Germania, are states in their own right. There are three branches of the federal government: executive, legislative, and judicial. The legislative branch consists of Old Freedonian Federal Congress. Congress is split into two houses; the Freedonian Senate and the Freedonian Council of Representatives. Under the newly written Constitution, the president is the head of state and the chief executive of the federal government and commander-in-chief of the armed forces. The president is elected every six years by a direct vote of the Freedonian population. The judicial branch of the government is led by the High Court of Old Freedonia. The court consists of the Chief Justice of Old Freedonia and nine other Justices of Old Freedonia. All are nominated by the President and confirmed with the advice and consent of the Senate. Executive Branch * chief of state: President Rufus T. FIREFLY (since December 2006) * head of government: President Rufus T. FIREFLY (since December 2006) * cabinet: the Federal Ministers are appointed by the president on the recommendation of the Vice President * elections: president and vice president elected on the same ticket for a six-year term (eligible for a second and third term) by a direct vote of the Freedonian population; (election last held 27 December 2006; next election to be held 27 April 2006) * 'election result:'' Rufus T. FIREFLY elected president, received 19095 votes against 10600 for Moe HAILSTORM' Legislative Branch The legislative branch of Freedonia is the Old Freedonian Federal Congress. Congress consists of two houses: The Freedonian Senate and the Freedonian Council of Representatives. The Senate's membership includes two senators from each state (chosen by the state legislature); they are elected for a monthly term. The Council of Representatives' membership includes members popularly elected by residents of the individual states. The Senate holds 64 chairs, whereas the House of Representatives holds 412 chairs. The number of chairs in the House of Representatives was capped at 412 by Congress the Second. The last election for Congress was held 31 May 2007; the next election is set for the end of June: The XI Freedonian Senate: * The Freedonian Libertarian Party- Left of Center- 22 Seats * The Freedonian Socialist Movement- Left of Center- 16 Seats * The Freedonian Centrist Organization- Center- 9 Seats * The English Socialist Party- That way of Center- 7 Seats * The Freedonian Reform Party- Center- 6 * The Democratic Christian Party- Right of Center - 4 The XI Council of Representatives: * The Freedonian Socialist Movement- Left of Center- 126 * The Freedonian Libertarian Party- Left of Center- 112 * The Freedonian Centrist Organization- Center- 62 Seats * The Democratic Christian Party- Right of Center- 58 Seats * The English Socialist Party- The other way of Center- 54 Seats Judicial Branch Old Freedonian High Court (highest court of appeal, its 10 justices are appointed for life); Old Freedonian High Court, Old Freedonian District Courts, Old Freedonian Court of Appeals, and the Old Freedonian Commons Court Military For more information regarding Freedonian military, see the Military of Old Freedonia page. The military armed forces of Freedonia comprised the following branches: * The Freedonian Federal Army * The Freedonian Federal Naval Assault Force * The Freedonian Marine Corps. * The Freedonian Federal Air Corps. * The Freedonian State Order (formerly State Knights) * The Freedonian Central Medical Services * The Freedonian Department for Strategic Nuclear Forces * The Freedonian Coast Guard The military of Old Freedonia comprises nearly 10000 personnel on active duty, along with several thousand each in the Reserves and State Order. Service in the military is voluntary, though, conscription may occur in times of war, which has been done in the past. The Old Freedonian Armed Services, or OFAS, are considered to be technologically advanced, with a technological rating of 500. The Freedonian military only holds military bases in its own territory, although, they may be deployed overseas to allied territory whenever needed. The naval branch of the OFAS, the Freedonian Naval Assault Force, has been the recent target of intense improvement, making the navy of Old Freedonia a powerful force on the waters. The Minister of Defense has recently stated Old Freedonia's goal to rule the waves of the Atlantic and Caribbean. Administrative Divisions Old Freedonia is divided into 32 administrative regions, all located in North America. The States are subdivided into Counties. The Counties are numbered and this number is used in postal codes and vehicle number plates, among other uses. States are divided by Region, such as Southern States, North East States, Western States, and Midwestern States. A list of Old Freedonian states are, organized by region (State || State Capital): Geography Old Freedonia is located in North America, with most of its major metropolitan areas in the North East, South, and Western regions. Due to the recent war, these areas have suffered major losses and huge population drops, however, they are steadily rising, partially due to the creation of several new states, rebuilding infrastructure, and the recent purchase of the Californian region, which has become the state of New Freedonia. Old Freedonia is geographically and culturally subdivided into four major regions: the North East, the South, the Midwest, and the West. North East The largest and main conurbations in Freedonia are located in the North East, along with the nation's capital and its two former capitals. There are ten (10) North East states, including Huxley and Libertatia, the former capital and current capital of the nation. The largest city in the nation and region, Pittsborough, is located on the Allegheny Plateau. The North East includes rural to industrial locations, although, the industrial areas of the Northeast are beginning to infringe upon the rural lands, causing pollution in the Northeast, though, the pollution levels aren't high enough for any real detriment to the environment, which is still rated at five stars. The majority of Freedonian made wine is made in the North East, and due to the imports of several resources, the North East is also a main producer of beer. The wine is one of the two biggest industries in Freedonia, counting for half of all traded resources. The industrialist economy and monopoly on Freedonian wine has credited to the North East's monopoly on the imported aluminum, iron, and rubber. Due to the pollution from the iron and aluminum industries, the North East is dependent on imported water. the South As defined by the Old Freedonian Census Bureau, the Southern Region of Old Freedonia includes eleven (11) states. The region contains seven of the twenty-five largest metropolitan areas in Old Freedonia. Some of the largest cities in Old Freedonia are located in the South. For example, Darwin, Richmund, Brown Square, Port Royal, and Hailstone are some of the largest cities in the nation. While, some cities are dwarfed by larger North Eastern or Western cities, the South has the second largest population count, above the North East but lower than the West. The largest city in the South, Port Royal, is close to the Gulf of Mexico, which has added to the revenue of the South. Port Royal remains the third largest city in Old Freedonia. Richmund is regarded as the capital of Southern culture, and it is the capital of Virginia. The Southern region is ideal for growing crops and herding cattle, which is why the majority of Freedonian cattle come from the South. This is a primary reason why Southern states have booming economies, even in the wake of the Third Great War. Midwest The Midwest has a history being the smallest and slowest region in terms of growth and population. The common reputation of the region is that it holds little economic value, and while that was true at one time, it has recently taken on a new role in Freedonian economics, due to the imports of wheat, pig, and sugar. The Midwest also is responsible for 20% of cattle herding, making it responsible for a great deal of Freedonian trade. It is the second oldest region in Freedonia; the nation had owned the region since the regime of Otis B. Driftwood. Recently, the Midwest has been given access to the Atlantic Ocean, which has increased its value. The series of canals, known as the Firefly Canals, gives the North East and Midwest access to the trading routes of the Atlantic. The newest state added to the Midwest is Central, which is important in the wheat and pig markets. The Midwest is notoriously reputed as being a stronghold of conservatives, making it notable for a nation who is primarily "leftist". Despite the Midwest having the smallest population, the ring-wing population has managed to secure 58 seats on the Council of Representatives and 4 seats on the Senate. the West The Freedonian West is made up of seven (7) states, the newest of the states being New Freedonia which occupies the Californian region. Due to the recent addition of New Freedonia, the West now has access to the Pacific Ocean. The large economy of the West is devoted to the large amount of trade routes across the Pacific and to a number of trade routes to the rest of the nation, which is separated by neutral territory. The West is commonly referred to as Western Freedonia, due to its separation from the rest of the nation. Since the West is separated, it has resisted common Freedonian culture and formed its own, a lot of which has history in Middle Eastern and European cultures. Western Freedonia was born when the Federal Government purchased the territory of Hünterland, which remains one of the largest states in the West. Due to the unique geography and culture of Western Freedonia, tourism is one of the largest industries, not to mention the West holds roughly 15% of the cattle industry, which keeps the economy happily afloat without tourism. Tortuga, a state much like Darwin or Huxley, remains a center of Western culture, and it is the second largest city in the nation, behind Pittsborough. The West, adding to its economic strength, has the largest population of the regions, making it interval to tax collections. Cities Currently there are five cities who have the same rights as States; the former capital Huxley, Darwin, Port Royal, Tortuga, and the capital Libertatia. Libertatia and Huxley are located in the North East. Darwin and Port Royal are located in the South. Port Royal is one of the largest port cities in the Nation, and it remains the largest maritime economic center and one of the biggest military harbors. Tortuga is located in the West, and it is commonly regarded as the center of Western culture. These states remain important to the political process in Old Freedonia to the point where they are regarded as secondary-capitals. Economy Old Freedonia is currently undergoing a period of economic stagnation, mainly due to the low number of trade partners on the Brown Team. The nation has prepared for this and is attempting to secure trades across the team, and it currently has a set list of the resources it needs. Currently, the economy is still strong, despite having been hit hard in the war, and it is defined in the World Fact Book as a very solid economy. As a Brown team nation, Old Freedonia has deep roots within the team, and has a policy of refusing to trade with any nation that isn't on the same team. Only once in Old Freedonia's entire history has the nation left the team, which was for the Black team when the Team was first created by the Almighty Admin. Old Freedonia's currency is the Euro. The Euro is equal to 100 cents, and it was adopted by Congress in February 2007. Improvements riots but is now back open. This is the home stadium for the Pittsborough Steelers, the international team of Old Freedonia.]] Freedonia currently has thirty-four (34) National Improvements, not including the closed factories, which were closed due to the Third Great War. Old Freedonia has a harbor positioned in Port Royal, five banks located in the North East, five schools located in the South, West, and North East, and two universities located in the South and North East. Five stadiums stand in each region, with two in the North East and one in the other regions. Clinics are in every region, with two in the North East due to pollution problems. A hospital stands in the West to combat diseases commonly picked up in silver mines. A foreign ministry stands in Sylvania, which is located in the North East. Sylvania acts as the main center for diplomacy, and it is where the International Freedonian - Global Alliance Headquarters stands. Police headquarters stand in all regions, with two in the West, and they serve for the State Order. A labor camp stands in the South and several intelligence agencies exist in undisclosed locations. Demographics As of June 2007, the population of Old Freedonia is an estimated 27000. According to the Mid-June 2007 Census, roughly 80% of the population lives in urban areas. Old Freedonia has a strict policy of No Immigration, and does not allow any immigration. However, the policy does not apply to allied Global Alliance and Treaty Organization nations, who are allowed entrance into the nation. Despite a growing ethnic population, the largest racial demographic in Old Freedonia are whites, most of whom are of European ancestry. Most Freedonians are of Germanic, Irish, Scottish, French, and English ancestry. Crime in Old Freedonia is characterized as being low, partly due to a well funded police force and great strides in progressive social policies in education and welfare. Old Freedonia has a high level of education, which is partly due to the technological development, economic productivity, and the government's stress on education. An 100% literacy rate is contributed to a massive technological program, which was started in February and continued through April. Previously, before the technological program, the literacy rate was still high, at 80%. And despite losing technological levels during the war, the literacy rate remained at 100%. Since the end of the first Firefly Administration, the number of students entering universities has doubled, and large government programs devoted to education has made its schools and universities among the best in the Brown trading sphere. Religiously, Freedonians are quite atheistic, with nearly half of Freedonia describing themselves as Agnostic or Atheist. The growing tend is surprising in a nation that used to juggle Jewish, Christian, Confucians, Hindu, and Norse worshipers. Despite pushing from Midwest politicians, religion is firmly kept out of the government, which the secularism is protected by the Henry Morgan Act. The religious breakdown in Old Freedonia is 48% Atheist or Agnostic, 26% Christian (10% Protestant, 9.4% Catholic, 4% Lutheran, 2.6% Anglican), 19% Norse, 4% Jewish, 2% Confucian, and 1% Voodoo. Nationality noun: Freedonian adjective: Freedonians Recent News This section is subject to intense change, as it details the recent news in Old Freedonia. Newest events are posted at the top. * The Freedonian Congress passes the Fact Act which approves the current Wiki Article of Old Freedonia. * The Freedonian Congress repeals the Queen Anne's Revenge Act. The Act detailed that Old Freedonia would not acquire any territory that was outside of North America * Old Freedonia passes the Henry Morgan Act, which protects the secular values of the government. * As per the Pax Freedonia Accords, several states begin serious change, including, adjusting to the new Federation and changing their names. * Old Freedonia passes the Pax Freedonia Accords, which begin large progressive changes in social, education, welfare, military, and political spheres. * Old Freedonian President Rufus T. Firefly orders the decommission of Freedonia's nuclear stockpile per the Global Alliance - Pacifica Peace Terms. * Old Freedonian President Rufus T. Firefly orders all factories to close per the Global Alliance - Pacifica Peace Terms. See also * Rufus T. Firefly * Global Alliance and Treaty Organization * Military of Old Freedonia External links * Footage of the Freedonian response to Sylvania's declaration of War during the Sylvanian Conflict. * The Official Cyber Nations World Factbook for Old Freedonia * The original movie where my Old Freedonia and Rufus T. Firefly was based off Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Brown team Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization